Knee pads are commonly used in the construction industry by workers who are required to kneel when performing their tasks. Such knee pads are usually made form a single sheet of pliable material such as leather or rubber sold under the trademark Neolite. The knee pad has an open side and an elbow section joined to a leg section to form a corner. The user places the open side over his or her knee and lodges the knee into the corner. A strap extends across opposed sides or edges of the leg section that enables the user to secure the knee pad in position to press the interior of the knee pad against the knee. The inside of the knee pad is lined with a sheet of foam rubber or felt.
One problem with conventional knee pads is that they don't fit comfortably on the user's knee when the user stands and walks around. As depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2, the outer edges of the front walls of the elbow and leg sections of a conventional knee pad are straight and at a right angle to sides of these sections or bowed outward. It would be advantageous to make these conventional knee pads more comfortable, especially when the user is standing or walking. Another problem is that the conventional knee pads tend to move sideways as the user walks. This is due to the generally rounded cross-sectional shape of the leg section that results from the knee pad being made from a single sheet of the pliable material.